Problem: On Tuesday, Tiffany walked to a hardware store at night and decided to buy a saw for $1.31. Tiffany handed the salesperson $5.34 for her purchase. How much change did Tiffany receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Tiffany received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money she paid. The amount Tiffany paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change Tiffany received. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ Tiffany received $4.03 in change.